Des chrysanthèmes et une Pensine
by Seiippai
Summary: Deux types paumés, car nous l'étions, qui se refusent pourtant toute illusion, tout fantasme idiot et inconvenant, qui n'aurait pas eu sa place dans la moiteur désagréable de l'endroit. Il n'y avait pas eu de "Je t'aime" lancé à la va-vite. /Slash.


**Auteur:** Seiippai

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Harry / Draco

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JKR, seule l'intrigue que j'en ai tiré pour cette minific m'appartient.

* * *

**NdA:** A la base OS, l'inspiration aidant, ça sera une minific de quatre ou cinq chapitres, dédiéé à Vert Emeraude, avec qui nous sommes toujours en train de bûcher sur une fiction longue, très (trop?) longue, et que nous espérons pouvoir commencer à mettre en ligne dès Octobre.

**NdA:** Post T7. Ne prend pas en compte les derniers chapitres et l'épilogue.

Vert, je t'avais promis une jolie fic, un petit OS tout mignon. J'ai pondu un truc assez informe, cynique et gris. J'espère que tu apprécieras, malgré tout.

* * *

*

* *

*

**Des chrysanthèmes et une Pensine. **

*

* *

*****

A peine avais-je posé le pied à Poudlard que les souvenirs m'envahirent. Cela faisait bien cinq ou six ans que je n'avais pas foulé l'herbe grasse du parc du château. La douce pluie qui inondait ces terres d'Ecosse, je l'avais oubliée, comme j'avais oublié l'odeur de ces arbres centenaires, et la lumière si particulière de cette région isolée. Cinq ou six ans que je n'avais plus longé ce lac, aperçu quelque sirène ou créature marine s'aventurer trop près du rivage.

Déjà au loin, la cabane d'Hagrid me ramena à l'époque de mon adolescence, avant que le temps et la guerre ne fasse définitivement de moi un homme. Je me rappelais, à mesure que j'avançais, le demi-géant au jour de mes onze ans, et plus tard, l'homme – car il était homme, contrairement à ce qui fut dit de lui – triste et aigri qu'il était devenu. La joie avait déserté ses traits, au lendemain d'une nuit de fin de printemps, ou de début d'été. Quand était-ce déjà?

Le temps avait si bien fait son oeuvre que j'en avais même oublié le jour exact de la mort de Dumbledore. Les seuls souvenirs que j'ai gardé de cette nuit là, ce sont les cris, dans les couloirs du château, la peur qui envahissait chaque partie de mon être, car j'étais bien lâche alors. La colère envers Snape aussi, et l'étrange sensation de pitié qui m'avait saisi, à la vue d'un Draco Malefoy incapable de lancer l'impardonnable que j'aurais du lancer, à peine un an plus tard, sur Voldemort.

Draco Malefoy, il est vrai, n'avait jamais été très courageux. Cependant cette nuit là, involontairement, il avait fait preuve dans sa lâcheté d'une forme de courage bien plus grande que celle qui pouvait me motiver à cette époque. Je crois qu'avant l'automne qui suivit l'attaque de Poudlard, j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait plus grand courage que celui du refus. Quelles qu'en soient les raisons.

Bientôt le château m'apparut plus clairement, se dressant hésitant dans l'obscurité qui avait succédé à la lumière grisâtre et blafarde de ce jour d'Octobre. Je pouvais discerner, de là où je me trouvais, les lumières et bougies éclairer quelques salles.

Quand l'endroit était-il devenu si lugubre? Peut-être la mort de son directeur avait-elle privé le château d'une partie de son âme, ou peut-être l'espoir qui nous avait quitté avait également déserté les lieux. Quand Minerva avait succombé, l'été de mes 18 ans, et que la guerre avait été perdue, j'avais pourtant décidé de ne plus revenir en ces lieux.

*

* *

*

« Vous savez, Harry, il n'est pas de votre responsabilité que... Enfin... Vous n'avez que dix huit ans. C'est une décision qu'on ne peut décemment pas demander de prendre à un adolescent de votre âge. Oh, et ne soupirez pas! C'est ce que vous êtes, un adolescent. Et moi la dernière viendrais vous faire des reproches. »

L'ancienne professeur de Métamorphoses se leva brusquement, et se dirigea vers le feu. Après l'avoir attisé, elle avait sorti deux verres, qu'elle avait généreusement rempli de ce qu'Harry supposa être du whisky.

La Grande-Bretagne n'avait plus connu la chaleur depuis des mois, et si l'été débutait tout juste, le ciel était en permanence chargé de lourds nuages violacés, menaçant les gens d'un orage qui n'éclatait jamais. Harry n'avait jamais connu de nuits aussi froides qu'à cette époque.

« Professeur... »

« Minerva, Harry. Je ne vais pas vous supplier mon garçon, alors faites plaisir à la vieille femme fatiguée que je suis, et appelez moi par mon prénom. »

« Minerva. » Harry ravala sa salive. « La question n'est pas de savoir si je suis ou pas responsable. La culpabilité que je ressens ne cessera jamais, je crois. »

Harry fit de nouveau une pause, et avala avec difficulté ce qui restait d'alcool dans son verre.

« J'avais à le faire. J'aurais du. Il n'est pas question de décider si je pouvais ou non le faire. Il n'y avait pas de décision à prendre. »

Il haussa un peu la voix, et les mains du jeune homme brun se mirent à trembler, jusqu'à ce qu'il repose un verre vide sur la petite table-basse.

« Je devais le faire. Juste, je devais. Et je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Minerva MacGonagall le fit taire d'un geste de la main, et se leva. Sur ses traits s'étaient peintes une certaine forme de colère, mais également, et surtout, une profonde lassitude, une tristesse évidente.

« Harry, mon garçon... »

Elle leur reservi deux verres, puis retourna à son fauteuil.

Après une longue minute de silence, une voix fatigué et âgée sortit Harry de ses sombres pensées.

« Paix à son âme, Dumbledore était à mon sens un grand homme, quoi qu'en disent les gens, les journaux, et quel que soit le regard que les générations futures porteront sur lui. Pour l'avoir connu, et côtoyé, c'était un grand homme. »

Elle fit tourner le whisky dans son verre, absorbée par les spirales délicates qui s'y formaient, éphémères.

« Mais aussi grand homme qu'il ait été, tout homme commet des erreurs, et faute. »

Harry toussa, soudainement gêné par la tendresse toute maternelle qu'il crut discerner dans le regard de Minerva.

« Et les fautes de Dumbledore furent à l'échelle de sa grandeur. Immenses, et irréparables. Tout juste pouvons nous tenter de colmater les brèches. Ce que j'ai essayé de faire avec vous, mon garçon. »

Elle le fixait avec intensité maintenant.

« Demander à un homme de se sacrifier pour le bien de tous peut être compréhensible et justifié, sans être pardonable. Demander cela à l'enfant et à l'adolescent que vous étiez... eh bien, cela relevait d'une inhumanité des plus surprenantes, pour un homme de sa qualité. »

Elle marqua à nouveau une pause.

« C'est un choix que vous devez faire, et qui ne concerne que vous. Il n'est question que de vous, Harry. Voulez vous ou non affronter Voldemort, fut-ce au prix de votre vie? La réponse vous appartient, et je réduirai au silence toute personne qui se croirait assez avisée pour vous orienter dans une voix ou dans l'autre. »

Elle avala cul sec, et Harry en fit de même. L'alcool lui brûla la trachée, et glissa douloureusement le long de son oesophage.

« Il n'est pas question que de moi, Minerva. De mon choix dépendent les vies de... eh bien, sans aucune vanité, je dirais que de mon choix dépendent les vies de tous... »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, Harry. Votre vie vous appartient. Entièrement. Il n'y a pas lieu de parler de sacrifice, mon garçon. »

Le feu crépitait doucement dans l'âtre. Harry, après quelques minutes de silence, se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, observant avec attention le ciel lourd et violacé.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, il brisa l'étrange quiétude dans laquelle la pièce était plongée, et tourna son visage baigné de larmes vers Minerva, qui se leva aussitôt.

« Je ne peux pas, Professeur. Je veux dire, Minerva. Je ne veux pas mourir. »

L'inquiétude qui s'était emparée du visage de la directrice de Poudlard laissa place à une douleur sincère.

« Je sais, mon garçon. Je savais cela. C'est un choix que vous ne devriez jamais avoir eu à faire. »

*

* *

*

Quelques semaines plus tard, Minerva avait été tuée dans une embuscade. Bien qu'elle eut emporté avec elle plusieurs mangemorts, parmi lesquels Queudver et Rodolpus Lestrange, je ne me souviens pas avoir pensé au courage, ou à l'abnégation. Non, il me semble qu'à cet instant, la colère et la tristesse d'avoir perdu un être cher valait mille fois toute stupide idée du courage ou du sacrifice.

Je m'étais promis, alors, de ne plus sacrifier quoi que ce soit de moi à cette guerre. A quoi cela aurait-il servi, de toute façon, que ma mort serve un monde plus juste, si aucun des êtres qui m'étaient chers n'avait été là pour en profiter. J'étais bien égoïste, ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de penser la nuit, quand les cauchemars me réveillaient.

Les événements allaient faire, rapidement, que j'éviterai l'Angleterre autant que possible. J'allais tout simplement déserter, révélant l'étendu de ma lâcheté dans ma fuite.

D'autres étaient restés pour se battre. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment compris, je crois, ma décision, mes choix, et tout ce qui s'en est ensuit. Car évidemment ils avaient perdu la guerre.

*

* *

*

_Le Lord Noir: élection sans surprise. _

_Ce matin de Mai a vu l'élection au poste de Haut Dirigeant, Gouverneur et Ministre, Président du Parlement Sorcier et de la Confédération Britanique sorcière du Lord Noir. Nôtre estimé représentant s'est ainsi vu confirmé dans les fonctions qu'il occupe avec un talent et une efficacité qui ne sont plus à démontrer depuis maintenant deux ans.  
Louons la Providence et le Destin d'avoir permis à cet homme hors du commun de mettre fin à une guerre stupide, dont les vainqueurs ont fait preuve – rappelons le encore – d'une mansuétude et d'une faculté à pardonner les ignorants que nous fûmes._

__

Les manifestations de joie qui ont suivi l'annonce hier soir de la reconduction du Lord à ses fonctions se sont poursuivies toute la nuit dans les rues du Londres sorcier, sans dérapage ni acte violent à recenser.

Le programme du Lord s'annonce fort excitant: réhabilitation des magies anciennes, restructurations ministérielles, réformes judiciaires audacieuses et fiscalité repensée. Des accords avec le peuple gobelin, murmure-t-on dans les allées du Ministère, seraient en passe d'être rapidement signés.

Harry reposa sa tasse de café sur la petite soucoupe en porcelaine blanche. Le soleil se levait à peine sur les toits de Paris qu'une foule de jeunes actifs traversaient déjà l'esplanade de la M.C. Magical City, comme se plaisaient à la nommer les sorciers français. Entre bureaux, grandes avenues et terasses ensoleillées, le Paris sorcier ressemblait fort peu à son homologue britannique.

Il reposa son exemplaire de la Gazette sur la table, sortit une cigarette, et regarda quelques minutes la ville s'éveiller. Au cours de cette année française, Harry avait pris l'habitude de s'attabler dès l'aube à la terrasse du Sorcier Café. Nom peu original pour un endroit banal, mais Harry avait appris à passer outre, et dans sa quête de calme et de tranquillité, converser chaque matin avec les habitués du café était agréable. La vue, en outre, était imprenable.

Harry parcourut rapidement les pages politiques, sans grand intérêt, puis se reporta sur les pages finales. Après quelques mots croisés, il s'étira longuement et fit un signe de la main au sorcier en tablier qui déambulait à l'intérieur de la brasserie, un plateau à la main.

Le garçon de dirigea à pas rapides vers le jeune homme brun et lui adressa un franc sourire.

« J'envoie le deuxième, Harry? »

« Comme d'habitude, Jules. Comme d'habitude... ».

Harry sentit le soleil s'étendre avec plus d'insistance sur sa nuque. Il se débarrassa de sa veste, sirota ce qu'il restait de café dans sa première tasse, et se replongea dans ses mots fléchés. Une bonne journée s'annonçait.

Remus ne tarda pas à arriver, une petite demi heure plus tard, débraillé. Comme à l'accoutumée, il portait avec lui sa petite sacoche en cuir usée, et un sachet de croissants à la main.

Il traversa la boulevard rapidement, et se précipita sans hésitation vers le renfoncement de la terasse, sûr d'y trouver Harry, comme tous les samedis matins. Le dit Harry finissait juste sa seconde tasse de café qu'il l'aperçut et se levais aussitôt pour lui donner une franche accolade.

« Comment tu vas, mon garçon? »

Harry réprima un petit rire. Il sortit une cigarette de son paquet, le tendit à Remus, et alluma les deux.

« Bien Remus. Comment se porte le petit? »

Remus eut un soupir qui trahissait plus de tendresse que de fatigue.

« Je l'ai laissé à la crèche pour la journée. Il m'a presque menacé de représailles si je ne l'y emmenais pas. »

Harry éclata d'un rire franc, cette fois-ci.

« Tu veux me dire que ce bout de chou, du haut de son demi-mètre, a réussi à effrayer l'un des plus talentueux sorciers que je connaisse? »

« Ne plaisante pas Harry. Ted peut être terrifiant quand il brandit son tout petit index vers toi. Tu ne sais pas de quelles représailles il pourrait être capable! »

Le garçon de café salua Remus d'une tape dans le dos, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Il déposa rapidement deux nouvelles tasses de café, débarrassa la tasse précédente d'Harry et retourna à ses autres clients.

«Tu devrais te calmer. Je suis sûr que c'est le troisième pour toi déjà... »

« Il faut bien que je me réveille, Remus... »

« Il est à peine huit heures, Harry... »

*

* *

*

J'avais quitté l'Angleterre peu de temps après la mort de Minerva. A ma grande surprise, Remus avait tenu à m'accompagner. La mort de Nymph' l'avait salement secoué, et remis en cause pas mal de ses principes, je crois. Il restait chez lui quelques traces de culpabilité: et James? et Sirius? Etaient-ils morts en vain. Oui, Remus. En vain.

J'en étais arrivé à la conclusion qu'aucune vie ne valait d'être sacrifiée, quelle qu'en fut l'intention. Où cela nous avait-il mené, jusqu'à présent?

Nous nous étions installés à Paris. Deux ans qu'Albus nous avait quitté. J'allais sur mes vingt ans à grande vitesse. Plus vite que l'eurostar que nous avions pris, en parfaite copie conforme du touriste moldu, je m'étais retrouvé avec une nouvelle vie. Les laissant derrière moi, les survivants. Les révolutionnaires. Ce qu'il restait d'eux, tout du moins.

Le pacte que j'avais scellé alors avec Voldemort avait certainement précipité les choses. J'abandonnais la lutte publiquement, je reconnaissais sa légitimité. Et je pouvais vivre.

Je sais qu'à l'époque, je n'ai pas été le seul à faire ce choix. C'est amusant, comme la lâcheté peut se révéler communicative. Contagieuse. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, de toute façon. J'avais depuis longtemps perdu l'élan idéaliste qui avait pu m'habiter.

Alors j'étais parti en France. Sans _lui_. Bien sûr. Je l'avais tué, comment aurais-je pu l'emmener avec moi.

*

* *

*

Les mangemorts étaient partout. Ils avaient envahi Poudlard, la nuit tombée, et dès lors la lutte n'avait fait que s'intensifier, à mesure que les renforts, pour les deux camps, affluaient.

Repoussés, la bataille s'était déportée sur le second front, que Voldemort avait initié sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry se tenait dans le renfoncement d'un mur, caché par l'ombre et dissimulé dans l'obscurité. Il pouvait entendre les cris des duellistes, si proches.

Il s'efforça de réguler sans succès sa respiration. Il inspirait rapidement de grandes bouffées de l'air moite, comme pour échapper à l'étouffement.

Quelques instants plus tôt, quand il l'avait aperçu, il l'avait fait. Ce qu'il lui avait promis, cette nuit là, dans la Salle de Sortilèges.

Il s'adossa un peu plus contre le mur, essayant d'ignorer l'impression d'écrasement qui comprimait sa cage thoracique. Il ne pleurerait pas, non. Il s'en était fait la promesse.

« Tu vois Harry, on n'aurait pas pu tenir plus longtemps l'un sans l'autre. »

Sa voix. Froide. Sarcasmes, encore.

« C'est fini, maintenant. »

« Pour de bon, oui. »

« Toi ou moi. »

Ils y étaient obligés. Question de sacrifice, encore.

« Alors toi. Je suis désolé Draco. »

La lumière verte avait fendu le ciel, parmi d'autres.

Y avait-il d'autres Harry et Draco, sur le chemin de Traverse, à cette heure précise. D'autres amants s'assassinant?

Certainement. L'époque était au crime passionnel, avait jugé Hermione. Bien placé pour le savoir, celle là.

« Je devais le faire, Draco. Je l'avais juré, tu sais. »

Il aurait aimé lui répondre que oui. Il savait.

*

* *

*

« C'est à ce moment là que vous avez décidé de partir pour la France, ou c'est venu après? Avec la mort de Ron, et ce qui c'est passé au Terrier? »

« Non je crois bien que j'avais déjà décidé tout cela avant. Vous savez, avec la mort d'Albus, et de Minerva. Et puis Remus qui n'allait plus bien... »

« Mais... Et le deuil? »

« Pas de temps pour les deuils, à cette époque, Lilan. »

« Quand même, vous auriez pu... Vous... »

« J'aurais pu et j'aurais du beaucoup de choses, Lilian. Beaucoup trop de choses pour que certains choix n'amputent pas cette liste de moitié. »

« Alors vous l'avez tué, presque froidement? Et vous vous êtes refusé à tuer l'autre, là. Le Voldemort... »

« Lilan, vous ne comprenez pas. Tout repose sur cette question du sacrifice. »

« Oui, j'avoue ne pas saisir grand chose à toute cette histoire. Mais ca a un côté Roméo et Juliette, sauf que vous, vous êtes toujours en vie. »

Harry eu un étrange sourire.

« C'est un peu ça. Roméo et Juliette. Sauf que Juliette n'a pas suivi Romeo, après l'avoir tué. »

« Mais Juliette ne tue pas Roméo, dans la pièce? »

Lilian semblait indécise.

« Dans la pièce, Lilian. Dans la pièce. »

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« La réalité est vachement moins chouette que la pièce, Lil'.»

« Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi le Voldemort, tu n'as pas réussi à l'abattre. »

Elle était repassée au tutoiement.

« Question de principe, je suppose. C'est bizarre, non? J'ai tué Draco dans cette foutu guerre, pour je ne sais quelle raison exacte, et Voldemort, je m'y suis refusé. Peut-être que Draco était une proie moins dangereuse. »

Elle le regarda, et il conclut.

« Moins mortelle, à court terme. »

*

* *

*

Quatre putains d'années que je n'ai pas mis les pieds à Douvres. Ou peut-être un peu moins, je ne sais plus bien. C'est toujours aussi moche, et gris. De la brume partout, et ailleurs du brouillard. Je déteste Douvres, je lui avais dit à Remus, que ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce pèlerinage, comme il dit. Truc à la con, oui. Aucune envie de revenir en Angleterre. J'ai oublié sa bouffe infecte, le crachin du matin au soir, et surtout ces rues qui débordent de pluie, sans arrêt.

C'est moins gris que la dernière fois, cependant. La guerre est finie, après tout. Qu'on ait perdu n'empêche pas que les vainqueurs apprécient le soleil. On aurait fait pareil.

Remus me fatigue vite, avec ses incessantes remarques positives. Du genre « S'il pleut on aura peut-être un arc-en-ciel, voit le bon côté des choses... ».

Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de revenir de mon exil, même pour quelques jours.

C'est drôle, depuis qu'on a posé le pied à Douvres, personne ne se retourne sur mon passage. Le temps d'Harry Potter et de « celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom etc » est révolu, et l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.

Première fois que je me promène avec Remus en Angleterre sans avoir peur d'être canardé de Curcio au coin de chaque rue. Ca, c'est un changement. Mais bien sûr, Remus, il évite le sujet des Crucio. Il reste toujours un peu traumatisé, Nymp', la torture et tout ça.

Moi, j'en ai vu trop pour faire la fine bouche.

Et puis j'aime bien jouer au cynique, héros de guerre un peu aigri. Sauf que je ne suis pas un héros, et que j'ai fuit. Mais _ça,_ c'est mon tabou à moi. Chacun ses démons.

L'Angleterre ca me fait penser aux dernières chanson de Johny Cash, et à un verre de rouge un peu trop lumineux. Un truc qui te transperce de part en part. Qui t'empêche de te cacher.

Pourquoi je suis venu, déjà?

*

* *

*

« Comment ça, « je pars »? »

La voix d'Hermione était tranchante.

« Tu as bien compris, Hermione. »

Je me revois. Dans la cuisine du Square Grimmauld.

Je me rappelle avoir évité les surnoms à cette époque. Mione, ça faisait trop Ron. Et Ron était mort. Enfin, avait été charcuté, plutôt. Lui aussi.

« L'époque est à la trahison, je vois. »

« Selon toi l'époque est à beaucoup de choses. Pour ma part, l'époque est à la survie. Tu sais ce que ça signifie, encore? »

J'avais été méchant, inutilement. La meilleur attaque c'est l'attaque. Pas de défense, avec Hermione. Ca n'aurait servi à rien.

« Harry tu ne peux pas être sérieux. »

Sa voix était-elle aussi horrifiée à l'époque? Les souvenirs sont-ils vraiment fidèles?

« Totalement, Hermione. »

Elle était restée muette.

« Pourquoi? »

« Je ne veux pas être là quand ça sera ton tour. »

Un blanc, là. Je crois qu'on avait pleuré. On était jeune encore.

« Parce que tu es la suivante, tu sais, si les choses continuent comme elles vont. »

« Et leur mort à eux, Harry? Que dirait ton père. Ou Sirius. Comme il aurait honte de toi. »

Elle avait totalement raison. Il aurait eu honte. Un homme en or, Sirius.

« Il est mort, qu'il vienne me le dire, qu'on rigole ».

« Tu as changé, Harry. »

Je sais que j'ai changé. J'avais tué Draco. De sang froid. J'étais devenu cette putain de machine, finalement. Pas assez prétentieux pour pouvoir espérer faire autre chose que de geindre, face à un mangemort digne de ce nom. Genre Bellatrix.

Elle m'a rétamé à chaque fois, cette folle. Complètement timbrée. Mais la meilleure duelliste que j'ai eu la joie de rencontrer. Une partie de mon flanc le confirmera.

« J'ai changé, Hermione, le jour où je me suis réveillé en ayant plus que des regrets. Tu ne te dis pas qu'à notre âge, guerre ou pas, c'est sacrément moche, de n'avoir plus que des regrets. »

« C'est la guerre, comme tu le dis si bien. Et la prophétie? Sans toi, notre lutte à tous aura été vaine. A tous. Pas que la tienne, 'Ry. »

« C'est votre problème. J'ai déjà offert vingt putins d'années à votre lutte. Je crois que c'est plus que quiconque d'autre. A part Maugrey peut-être, mais il ne compte pas. »

Finalement ça n'est pas le sacrifice qui compte. C'est ce que nous autre, survivants, on décide d'en tirer.

*

* *

*

« Tu sais comme moi que ça n'est pas que de la baise, Potter ».

Draco avait accentué baise d'une telle façon... Notre histoire, ça n'avait été que ça: implicites, non-dits, et plusieurs années après, si j'ai oublié la saveur de sa peau, si l'orgasme que nous partagions n'est même plus une fugace et fragile réminiscence, me restent tout de même l'angle formé par son sourcil, l'intonation froide et calculée de sa voix.

Je ne m'étais jamais dit que Draco changerait, que qui que ce soit, fusse moi même, ni quoi que ce soit, n'aurait pu transformer le jeune homme que j'avais connu en un sentimental, en quelqu'un d'honnête et de bon. Draco Malefoy n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de _bien._

De ce que nous partageâmes à l'époque ne subsistent que ces frôlements, ces angles coupés et ses trajectoires fluctuantes: lui et moi n'avions fait que nous croiser, et l'amour que j'avais pu fantasmer adolescent n'avait eu que peu à voir avec la relation qui fut la nôtre: insaisissable, meurtrie et bancale.

A aucun moment, ni lui ni moi n'avions pensé à l'autre, au bonheur de cette seconde pièce d'un puzzle rongé par l'humidité. Nous n'avions fait que nous servir. Prendre de force.

Toutes ces voix qui parlent en moi, tantôt lyriques, tantôt bassement vulgaires, ce sont je crois, les regrets, la somme de ces vies entre-aperçues, esquissées à peine.

Que reste-t-il de toutes ces personnes, acteurs d'une même pièce. Où suis-je arrivé, finalement?

Mes pas écrasent les feuilles d'automne, et le crissement de l'humus sous mes pieds me rappelle à cette vie d'autrefois, à celui que je fus alors. Je crois que la lune se lève déjà, et inonde le parc de sa blancheur laiteuse, fade, un peu moite elle aussi.

Mes doigts se serrent, involontairement ma paume se rapproche, se tend et se crispe. Encore quelques pas. Juste faire quelques pas, après tout.

*

* *

*

« Tu sais comme moi que ça n'est pas que de la baise, Potter ».

Il était allongé sur le flanc, son corps imparfait s'emboîtant miraculeusement au mien, tout aussi imparfait. Nous n'étions pas dé héros, ni des gravures, tirées de je ne sais quel grimmoire, recueil de contes ou autre absurdité.

Quand était-ce, déjà? Peu de temps avant sa mort, peut-être quelques mois, ou juste quelques semaines.

Je pouvais sentir contre mon dos la transpiration se former, dans le creux de ses côtes, descendre et couler le long de son torse comme à travers une trachée improvisée: les gouttes de sueur, pourtant à peine formées, se joignaient aux miennes. Il faisait bien trop chaud dans cette pièce un peu minable, cette espèce de chambre minimale. Je me rappelle bien pourtant, ce matelas posé à même le sol, craquelé, dur et inconfortable, de cette table basse bancale, sur laquelle nous jetions nos vêtements, et de la moquette vert olive, salie par endroits.

« Juste de la baise, Potter, car après tout, on ne s'aime pas. Ni toi, ni moi. »

Avait-il raison, déjà? N'y avait-il jamais eu que_ de la baise_, entre nous?

Deux types paumés, car nous l'étions, qui se refusent pourtant toute illusion, tout fantasme idiot et inconvenant, qui n'aurait pas eu sa place dans la moiteur désagréable de l'endroit. Il n'y avait pas eu de « je t'aime » lancé à la va-vite, de propos euphoriques et stupides. Rien de tout ça.

Juste lui, petit connard prétentieux, et moi... Eh bien, moi, petit connard arrogant, je crois bien.

« Que crois-tu que je m'imagine, Malefoy? »

Les mégots s'amoncellent vite à cette époque, dans un cendrier un peu ébréché. Je me suis décollé de lui, et j'ai aimé la sensation de ma peau moite se détachant de la sienne, de l'aspiration créée ainsi, et du courant d'air frais qui me remontait l'échine.

« Ca n'est qu'une question de cul, Malefoy. Je te baise, ou tu me baises. »

J'en avais allumée une autre. Enième témoin d'un temps passé trop lentement. De longues minutes meublées d'errances, de pensées volatiles et instables.

« On n'a jamais fait que ça, de toute façon. »

Il a éclaté de rire, comme ça lui arrivait parfois. Il s'est rapproché de moi, a glissé sa main le long de ma cuisse, tandis que j'écrasais ma cigarette. L'autre main, je crois, il l'a posée sur ma nuque, et avec une étonnante tendresse, il m'avait caressé les cheveux, avait parcouru mon crâne de ses doigts agiles et fins, un peu squelettiques.

Pas de regret à avoir pourtant. La tendresse d'un petit con prétentieux. D'un meurtrier pour un autre.

Rien de glorieux.

*

* *

*

Comment vit-on, sans souvenirs? Je veux dire, sans souvenir d'insouciance, d'une époque tendre et innocente, bercée d'angoisses infantiles et de timides questionnements.

Comment vit-on sans enfance, donc? J'imagine bien que ces gens là, les autres, ont de quoi se remonter le moral: une journée dans le parc, à jouer avec son père, au coin du feux l'hiver, blotti dans un fauteuil, le pouce dans la bouche, dormant d'un sommeil bienheureux.

J'idéalise peut-être tout ça. Mes seuls souvenirs, c'est une ballade avec Sirius. Ron aux échecs. Des choses de ce genre. Des souvenirs trop tardifs. Qui me rappellent trop durement le prix de la perte pour que je puisse les apprécier à leur juste valeur.

Je me souviens avoir été un jeune homme impétueux, impulsif et arrogant. D'une bonté, pourtant, et d'une générosité presque pures Avant d'être brisés, comme j'ai pu l'être par la suite, j'ai été quelqu'un de bien. Les événements allants, je suis devenu un peu comme lui: un peu gris, entre deux teintes, amer.

Se souvenir des belles choses?

*

* *

*

« C'est comment, l'Afrique du Sud? ».

Lilian parut réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de répondre d'un ton assez neutre, sans qu'une note de nostalgie n'y soit décelable.

« Pas mal. Un peu chaud. Des souvenirs, des gens »

« Comme partout. »

« En plus chaud, quand même. »

La jolie brune un peu enrobée qui faisait face à Harry se perdit dans quelque souvenir, et pendant un certain temps, il n'osa pas interrompre le silence douillet qui s'était installé, étendant ses ramifications douces et reposantes le long du parquet usé.

« L'Ecosse, ça ne te manque pas trop, à toi? Je veux dire, j'ai vu à la télé, ça a l'air sacrément chouette. Des montagnes, des lacs, la mer. Et le ciel a l'air plus vrai là bas. »

« C'est la vie en technicolor, chérie. »

« En Afrique du Sud les gens sont si secs. Mêmes les sorciers et les vaudous ont l'air secs. »

« Le soleil ça te dessèche les gens, faut croire. »

« Alors la pluie, en Ecosse, ça les rend comment? »

Une autre cigarette, et la cendre qu'il fait chuter dans sa paume grande ouverte.

« Ca les gonfle. Tu deviens lourd, pataud. Tu finis par trainer derrière toi des flaques de regrets. Un peu comme moi, Lil' . »

« Je te trouve très bien, pour quelqu'un de gonflé et de lourd. »

« Tu es gentille, Lil'. Attend un peu que je revienne de là bas et on en reparlera. »

« Parce que tu vas revenir, hein? Pas question de plan foireux: Adieu Paris, Beau garçon écossais et retraite dans un manoir écossais. »

« Je te l'ai dit, personne ne m'attend là bas, Lilian. »

« Juste des regrets, et des souvenirs, c'est ça? »

Foutue pensine. J'avais vraiment eu ce regard amusé, un peu perdu?

« Si tu dois tout quitter, c'est pour partir avec moi au Pérou. Tu m'as promis, Harry James Potter. »

*

* *

*

« Dis, Harry, c'est quoi ton second prénom? »

Pris au dépourvu, je l'ai regardé longuement, avant de répondre dans un souffle.

« James. Harry James Potter. »

Il avait éclaté d'un autre de ces rires troubles.

« En plus d'être le Survivant, un Potter, faut aussi que tu sois le prolongement direct d'un père mort que tu n'as jamais connu. Rappelle moi que je préfère ma vie, si je me plains un jour. »

C'était faux. Il en avait rêvé, d'être moi. Ca, il me l'avouerait des mois plus tard.

« Tu resteras Potter, alors. »

J'avais tiqué, une fois de plus.

« Harry, c'est trop proche. »

« Comme tu veux, Malefoy. Rien à foutre. »

Il m'a regardé bizarrement, un peu déçu, peut-être. Blessé dans son immense fierté.

« Bien Potter. Faisons ce pour quoi nous sommes doué, et allons baiser, histoire d'utiliser le temps que je t'accorde de manière convenable. »

Je dois avoir joui, comme d'habitude.

*

* *

*

« Tu es sur que c'est approprié, des chrysanthèmes? Ca fait enterrement...»

« C'est un peu le but, non? »

Foutu Remus, encore une fois.

« Et toi tu vas aller où, en attendant? »

« Nymph', je pense, d'abord. J'aviserai ensuite. Peut-être Snape, même s'il n'aurait pas aimé ça. »

J'ai abandonné.

« Alors soit. Chrysanthèmes. Et j'en fais quoi? »

« A toi de voir, Harry. »

J'ai entendu Ted gigoter sur la banquette.

« Il ne va pas comprendre, le petit... »

« Plus tard, quand on reviendra. »

Quand on reviendra, oui. Se replonger dans ces souvenirs encore et encore. Sans se voiler la face.

Sans faire semblant d'autre chose.

« Et j'en trouve où, des chrysanthèmes? »

« En général ça s'achète chez un fleuriste. Mais tu peux aussi en voler dans un cimetière, ils sont plus beaux là bas. »

La Manche apparaît derrière la vitre. Le petit Lupin gonfle doucement sa poitrine et se colle un peu plus à son père. Il doit rêver.

« Rappelle moi pourquoi on ne peut plus fumer dans les trains? Et pourquoi on prend le train, d'abord? »

« Ted est trop jeune pour transplaner, tu n'aimes pas les cheminées. »

Il m'a regardé de travers.

« Et ça a un côté pèlerinage que j'aime bien. »

Des nuages épars dans le ciel maritime. Il pleuvra là bas, comme d'habitude.

Ca a peut-être changé.

Combien de temps déjà? Cinq? Six ans?

C'est passé vite.

« Tu as pris ta Pensine, au fait? »

Le roulis du train. Ce pays est foutrement plat, aussi. Des champs. Des champs. Et des champs.

Linéaire.

*

* *

*

« Tes yeux restent ouverts quand tu jouis, Malefoy. »

Il a hoché la tête. Son regard s'est porté sur la vitre, à nouveau. La pluie frappe les carreaux avec violence et rage.

Tout est calme, dans la chambre.

Il se lève et saisit sa baguette, posée sur la table basse.

Sur son visage, une trace de lassitude. D'espoir et de désir réprimés.

« Allez viens Potter, ils t'attendent. »

« Toi aussi, non? »

Il m'a embrassé légèrement. Une caresse fugitive. Ses lèvres n'ont presque pas touché les miennes.

« On est inséparables, non? On ne tiendrait pas longtemps, l'un sans l'autre. »

*

* *

*

**TbC**

**Fin du premier chapitre. Le second sera publié dans dix à quinze jours.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, ou au moins, « ressenti » quelque chose à la lecture de ce début. **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises.**

**Seiippai. **

*****

*

*

*

*

**Il ne s'agit pas d'un Happy End, autant vous prévenir de suite. Dans le genre question étrange, non, Draco ne reviendra pas à la vie, non, Harry n'aime pas Lupin, et oui, c'est un HPDM ^^'**


End file.
